User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 5: Mail is Black
(?) Claudia. I am still here, never going anywhere. (?) Claudia come with us. (?) Claudia we love you! (?) Claudia (?) CLAUDIA! (?) CLAUDIA!!!! (?) CLAUDIAAAAA (Claudia) STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT!!!! (Nate) Claudia! What's wrong??! (Claudia) I... Do you not hear that?! They.. they are calling my name! (Nate) Who?? Who is calling your name? (Claudia) I don't know! Nate, what is happening to me? (Nate) I don't know... do you feel sick? Do you need to go to the hospital. (Claudia) No.. I'm fine. The voices go away whenever i talk to you. I just need you Nate. I feel like something is wrong. But I don't know what. (Nate) It's ok... I will stay with you all day if you want. (Claudia) Stay with me Nate... I need you. (Nate) JASMINE?! What the hell are you doing here? (Niso) It's Nisoja, remember? (Nate) Oh yeah, you changed your name... So... what's up? (Niso) I'm in town visiting my parents... How is Cam? You know, after what happened? (Nate) He has gotten better, but it still haunts him, Niso. You really should have talked to him first. (Niso) I know, but i could not be a mother. I never even thought about having kids at all, much less having one now. (Nate) It was still selfish of you. Aborting the child without even talking to the father... and you knew he would want to keep it. (Niso) Some things never change, huh Nate? You still can't mind your business. I'll see you later. (Cam) J... Jasmine? (Niso) It's N-I-S-O-J-A. (Cam) Right... you changed your name to that shit. What are you doing here? (Niso) I'm visiting my parents. Look, i'm sorry for what i did. I know i was wrong, and it kills me to know that you hate me. (Cam) I don't hate you... it's... ugh. I just can't talk to you yet. I'm not ready. (Niso) Alright, well.. when YOU are ready, just call me. You know my number. (Cam) Alright... See you around? (Niso)...Yeah. (CJ) You said you wanted to meet me here... what do you want loser? (Tyler) Oh nothing. I just wanted to let you know, i saw you kiss Adam. You know, at that Misty's BBQ restaurant? (CJ) You... You saw us?! Dear god, don't tell anyone! Please!! (Tyler) And why not? You had me FIRED from my job, me and my best friend. You deserve no mercy. (CJ) I'll do anything! I promise! (Tyler) Hmm... Two things. One: Tell Sannse you started the fight, get our jobs back. (CJ) Ok, i'll do it. What else? (Tyler) Two... you break up with Aleesha. (CJ) What?! But... why? (Tyler) Because she's a bitch. She deserves some heartache, just as she has caused Hunter. (CJ) But that's cruel! (Tyler) SHE is cruel. Oh, and she would break up with you anyway if she knew about... you know. AJ. (CJ) Fine... But you are pretty twisted. (Tyler) Meh, I know. (Rynen) Hey Pearl. (Pearl) Rynen... What's up? (Rynen) Pearl, i still love you. I still want to be with you. I will give up drag and everything to be with YOU. (Pearl) I don't know Ry... you lied. I think you are still lying. (Rynen) About what? (Pearl) Rynen... you have to be gay. Or at LEAST bi-sexual. (Rynen) Dammit! I am not! I like WOMEN! How many times do i have to tell you people that?! (Pearl) I don't know, but dressing in drag sure was not helping your cause! (Rynen) Pearl... please. Just take me back. I love you. (Pearl) I will think about it. I still love you too, but after all this... i don't know if you desevre me. (Rynen) If I deserve you? What are you, the queen of england? (Pearl) No, but you are the drag queen of england. (Rynen)...You know what, fuck it, i quit! (CJ) Aleesha... we need to talk. (Aleesha) Uhh ok, what about? (CJ) Us... We can't be together anymore. (Aleesha) WHAT? WHY NOT?! (CJ) Because I... I'm... i'm in love with... someone else. (Aleesha) Who... What is the bitches name? (CJ) That is not your concern. I am sorry it had to end like this. I really didn't want it to. (Aleesha) Whatever! I don't need to be tied down to some pussy jock anyway. I'm moving up! (CJ) Ok. Good luck with that. (Tyler) Nice! Laid it on a bit thick though with the cliche's. (CJ) You are cruel. (Tyler) Yeah, yeah don't get all weepy. Now, did you talk to Sannse? (CJ) Yes. She just yelled at me and banned me from the store. (Tyler) Yeah... she tends to do that. Damn, well, i guess i can let you off the hook now. (CJ) Thanks i guess... but now you can never tell anyone. (Tyler) Stop messing with me and my friends and we have a deal. (CJ) Cool, thanks. (Tyler) Really CJ... you should just come out... it would be easier. (CJ) No... no it wouldn't. You have not met my parents. Conservative assholes. (Tyler) That is not fair CJ... give them a chance. (CJ) You know what, what do you care? You are a bi-sexual loser who needs to get a life and leave me alone! (Tyler) Ok ok, fine. Sorry. (CJ) No... Just... I have to go. (Cam messaging Wendy on facebook) Wendy... I really want to see you again. I mean, we have only met each other one time! That really sucks. I know it might sound weird, but i feel like i have known you forever. Like we hang out everyday. I met you at a dark time and you made me feel better with just a few kind words and your presence. I hope we hang out soon. ~Cameron (Niso) Cam... am i interrupting something? (Cam) How did you get in my house? (Niso) Your parents let me in... Listen, Cam. I am not just here to see my parents. I wanted to see you too. So bad. You know i don't really like to spill my guts out. (Cam) Yeah, i know. You couldn't even tell me you were pregnant until it was too late. (Niso) Cam, please. I am really sorry. I just... want to get back together with you. (Cam) Who do you think you are? You abort my child, leave me to deal with it, then waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened? No, we are NEVER getting back together. I think you should just leave. (Niso) Ok... if thats how you feel. Just know i really am sorry. And i love you. I always will. (Cam)... (Niso) Goodbye Cameron. (Hunter) YOU DID WHAT?! (Tyler) It was awesome! Well, i did feel bad for him about his parents... but you know, he and Aleesha are over! We have this dirt on him and we are free. (Hunter) Tyler... that is not how i wanted this to happen. What you did was mean and homophobic! (Tyler) No it wasn't! He has been cruel to me and you from the day we met. He deserved a bit of payback. (Hunter) I guess you are right... (Tyler) I am. Now give me a kiss. (Hunter) Ok... So wait, are we dating now or what? (Tyler) Maybe. I still need to decide if you are good enough for me -wink wink- (Hunter) Oh how i love your teasing... (Tyler) You are so gay. (Hunter) I know. (?) We are here Claudia (?) CLAUDIA!!! (?) We love you Claudia, come with us (?) COME CLAUDIA (Claudia) NAAATE! (Nate) Claudia... again?! What is wrong with you? (Claudia) I need to go to the hospital... NOW! (Nate) I'll go get your parents, just calm down. -A few hours later- (Doctor) Well... i'll start with the good news. You are not insane. But... there is definetly something wrong. (Claudia) What? What is wrong with me? (Doctor) I'm not psychiatrist, but sweetie... i'm afraid you have all the signs of schizophrenia. (Claudia) Wha....What? But-but the voices... they are from the stalker. The note.. i... I... (Nate) Claudia... (Claudia) I wrote the note. I wrote it! I made myself believe there was nothing wrong... But why? Why now? (Doctor) I'm sorry Claudia... TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Dave begins harrassing Kat to get back together, Claudia begins treatment for her illness, Cameron and Wendy finally hang out again, and Aleesha starts dating a new guy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts